Hikari no Rakuen
by SkyGuide
Summary: "El único Dios perfecto entre nosotros... Tiene la forma de un niño... Qué significa esto" "La guerra se aproxima, el niño no está seguro aquí" "Los Dioses son sólo pestes que se creen superiores sólo porque puede ocupar magia y son inmortales" "¡ESTO ES LA GUERRA!" Sucesos anteriores a la serie original - Ranking T sólo para estar seguros


No Game No Life © Yū Kamiya

* * *

Hola! Si alguien está leyendo esto pues mi nombre es SkyGuide y esa es la primera historia en español que presento al fandom de No game No Life, pues como veran mi personaje favorito es Teto... lo escribiré romanizado por si preguntan

Si alguien lee esto... pues lean!

Comenzamos!

* * *

…_¿Dónde estoy? No puedo ver nada… Bueno, no es diferente a como era antes… Todo lo que puedo ver es negro… _

…_¿Acaso estoy muerto? _

_Y tampoco es como si antes me hubiera sentido vivo… De todas maneras. _

… _Mi vida era una mierda. _

… _Yo mismo era una mierda. _

… _Y todos me odiaban por serlo. _

_¿Qué les habré hecho? _

_Nada… _

_El abuelo tenía razón… El mundo es una mierda… Y yo nunca pude hacer nada… Porque soy un maldito debilucho. _

"…_**¿Deseas cambiar el mundo?" **_

_¿Quién eres? _

"_**Si tuvieras el poder ¿Cambiarías el mundo?" **_

_¿Quién eres? _

_**¿Yo? Yo no tengo un nombre, algunos me llama Dominum, otros me llaman Crystalli.**_

_**Repito: ¿Deseas cambiar el mundo? **_

_¿Dónde estás? No puedo verte _

"_**¿Cambiarías el mundo… Si tuvieras el poder para hacerlo?" **_

_¿Qué… quieres decir con eso? _

"_**Si tuvieras el poder de… Un ser perfecto, con un poder ilimitado ¿Cambiarías el mundo?" **_

_Yo… ¿Podría ver? _

"_**Claro, verías un montón de colores, lugares y formas con los más brillantes ojos" **_

_¿Y… podré jugar? _

"_**Jugarás con el cuerpo más activo" **_

_¿En serio? _

"_**Si, y lo más importante… serías un Dios… el único Dios perfecto, entre tantos Dioses de corazones egoístas y egocéntricos, con poderes diez veces más potentes que cinco de ellos juntos."**_

_Ah… pues… eso no me interesa, mientras pueda jugar, no veo por qué no… _

"…_**¿Eh?" **_

_Realmente… no veo que cambio podría traer alguien más fuerte que esos Dioses que tú hablas, su ego los cegará… y el mundo se arrastrará en la oscuridad… _

…

_¿Hola? _

"_**¿Te gustan los juegos?" **_

_Si… aunque… en mi condición, yo no puedo jugar como los otros niños. _

"_**¿Eres feliz?" **_

_La verdad… es que no. _

"_**Si tuvieras un cuerpo fuerte y pequeño, ¿Serías feliz?" **_

_Claro, porque así podría jugar y correr por todas partes, y podría ver por dónde voy, es un sueño muy lejano para mí ahora _

"_**¿No te interesa el poder?" **_

_La verdad es que no _

"_**Si fueras feliz, si yo te diera un cuerpo… ¿Me mostrarías tu más brillante e inocente sonrisa" **_

_Como digas _

"…"

De repente, una inmensa luz apareció de repente en aquel lugar oscuro… Eliminando cada rastro de oscuridad.

Entonces… algo empezó a generarse, un humano… No un niño… Su cabllo era rosa plateado, un rostro tan armoniosa que, de no ser por su vestimenta, pensarías que es una niña, ojos completamente heterocromáticos, con su sola presencia en ese lugar anteriormente consumido por la oscuridad, podías sentir su brillo e inocencia.

Entonces, aquella voz dominante habló

"_**¡LO SABÍA!, ¡Eres perfecto, tu inocencia y brillo mantendrá a esos dioses egoístas cegados por un momento, tu eres quien puede cambiar este mundo! ¡Ya era hora, serás perfecto, con grandes poderes, nos fusionaremos, tú y yo! ¡Seremos uno! ¡Serás el primer y único Dios perfecto que jamás he creado!" **_

_¡¿Eh?! ¡¿De qué hablas?! _

"_**¡Ningún Dios ha sido capaz de responder mis preguntas tan puramente! ¡Todos se han dejado caer por el egoísmo y deseo de ser el Dios más fuerte!" **_

_¡Que todavía no entiendo! _

Para ese entonces, aquella luz había tomado la forma de un Diamante Cristalino, con sus polos cubiertos de curvas amarillas. El Diamante se acercó al niño, y mientras se unía junto a su pecho, dijo:

"_**¡Yo seré tu corazón! ¡Seremos uno! Ahora, es tiempo de aparecer, pero antes de eso, te daré un nombre… **_

_**El tuyo será especial… **_

_**Lo tengo guardado en mi corazón desde hace mucho tiempo… **_

_**Desde ahora en adelante**_

_**Tú serás **_

_**TETO"**_

* * *

Dejen Reviews! Espero que les guste n.n


End file.
